Please Don't Leave
by Popsicle2020
Summary: When Aria tells Ezra to leave (takes place in 4x22) she realizes how much she misses him now that he's gone but what can she do now since he already left. What happens when ezra comes back 5 months later only to notice that aria moved on. What can he do to get his love of his life back? Can aria ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: come back

**A/N: hey guys this is my first story so please dont hate! I hope you like it. its a Ezria story. HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS FELT LIKE SLAPPING THE WRITERS OF PLL IN THE FACE IN 4x22 WHEN ARIA TOLD EZRA TO LEAVE ROSEWOOD!? I DID! Any ways this story is kinda what i want to happen next. I hope you guys like it! **

**Anyways heres the chapter:**

Aria's POV:

"You need to leave town ezra... For good." I said to him.

"Aria we can work through this-" Ezra said.

" No ezra! I dont want to work through this! I dont want to run into you in the store! I dont even want to talk to you!" **(I Know its not exactly how it went, but for the sake of the story lets just say this is what happened)**

"Ok then.." He grabs his book, the one about Alison, the one he worked on for two years, the one he spent all his time on, and most importantly, the one he freaking USED me for. "I think this is going to help you. Its a copy of my book" he passed it to me.

"i guess this is goodbye then..." He says, not looking at me. Why does this freaking hurt so much? I thought i would be relieved of him leaving. But right now, it feels like someone just took a hammer and broke my heart into pieces.

"yeah, i guess so..." I said as i turned around and went toward the door. I swear, before i left i could've heard him say'

"i love you..."

* * *

5 months later:

After ezra left, things didn't het any better. The girls and i still get the A texts. My heart still broken. And theres a thing i cant get out of my mind: Ezra thinks that A is... Alison's mom. Spencer said that she said something about her having fresh new blankets for bed. And that was like right after A put dirt in her bed. I mean, that has to be a coincidence, right? and even though we have all of this going on, here i was, sitting at a table in Starbucks drinking a Mocha. My thoughts were broken when i saw someone walking over to me.

"hey babe!" My boyfriend, Lucas said.

I met Lucas at my family's camping trip we take every year. Which was two months after Ezra left. He was really kind to me and showed me around camp. His eyes though, was blue, and were just like Ezra's. Maybe thats why i was so attracted to him. After camp was over he moved back with me to rosewood. And soon enough he asked me out and we've been together since then.

"i missed you!" He said and he kissed me. I have to say, his kisses were nothing compared to Ezra's. I never feel that shock and jolt that i feel when i kiss Ezra . when i kiss him i feel nothing, absolutely nothing. After he broke it of, he smiled and i smiled back.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked. My smile dropped. For some reason i didn't feel like being with him tonight. I wanted to be alone, i tried to think of something.

"I... I have to help my mom with something. Sorry!" i said hoping it worked.

"Its ok... Maybe some other time?"

I nodded. I pecked him in the lips and said goodbye. When i turned around i saw someone i didn't expect to see. Ezra!?. He was staring at me, sitting on a bench across the street holding his coffee. But only one thought came into my mind:

_What is he doing here?!_

**A/V: BOOM! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys.. Please review! If i get at least 10 reviews, i will probably have 2 chapters by sunday. Sorry for the short chapter and for any grammar or spelling mistakes.. **

** Love, May**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Chance

**A/V: Hey guys! Welcome back! Hope you guys like this chapter! I cannot wait for 4x24 this Tuesday! Can you believe it?! I heard that Ezra gets shot in this episode! Anyways back to the story.**

Ezra's POV:

I Walk out of the airport. Im back at rosewood. Where everything began. After aria told me to leave, i went to California to look for a job. But when i heard those words come out of Aria's mouth, my heart broke. i knew then that she hates me now. Thats when they shipped me back to rosewood cause their business spread and they wanted some people to work there. And so thats how i ended up back here.

I cant help but wonder where Aria is. She probably is having the dream of her life right now. I just hope if i do find her i could fix her heart and let her come back to me. I missed her so much When i left. But then it came to my senses that she's the one who made me leave...

i sat down at a bench holding my coffee. On the other side of the street i saw a couple who were smiling and laughing at each other. It reminded me of Aria and I. But when i got a closer look, i realized it WAS Aria! The boy leaned down and kissed aria and aria kissed back. I got so many mixed emotions then. Anger, jealousy, sadness, hurt. I knew then that i couldn't get aria back. She already moved on. And cant do anything about it.

Thats when she got up and turned around. She saw me. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was open.

_Crap.._

Aria's POV:

What the hell was he doing here? Didn't i tell him to leave like 5 months ago? But here he was sitting on a bench, staring at me, with a god damn COFFEE CUP in his hand! I quickly started walking back home. I heard footsteps not far behind me.

"Aria... Wait!"

i turned around saw Ezra.

"What are you doing here Ezra?" I said with not a hint of anger. Which was surprising to me cause i thought i would be furious. Ezra must've noticed it Too cause he had a confused expression for a moment but went back to normal.

"Look let me explain-"

"Ezra, i have to go home." I said grabbing my bag.

"wait just give me a second to explain!" He said with a pleading voice. i finally gave in.

"fine, you got 3 minutes." He sighed a breath of relieve

"Ok. After you told me to leave i did. I went to California to look for job. Soon i got one but they moved their business to rosewood. Which means i have to go back too..."

i looked at him for a second. He was close too tears. when i looked into his eyes i almost melted. It was sparkling blue. I never see it when i look into Lucas' eyes. God, why did this have to be so hard?

i sighed. "Look Ezra, i cant do this right now i have to go home." i quickly turned around with Ezra sitting there losing hope.

* * *

It was morning. And i heard a knock on the door. Before i got up i heard my dad get it.

"Ezra?!" My dad said. "I dont think Aria wants to talk to you."

"please, " He said with a pleading voice. "I know i made a mistake and i want to fix it!"

"I'm sorry Ezra..." that was the last thing i heard before the door closed.

"Aria, can you come down here for a second?" My dad yelled.

"Coming!" I groaned. The bed is too comfy to leave! I sighed. What was ezra doing here? again?

I quickly got up and got ready. I went downstairs and saw dad sitting on the couch

"whats up?" I said.

"What happened betweEn you and ezra?" He said. I froze.

"i really dont want to talk about it..." i said looking down.

"look whatever happened i can tell he hurt you, but-" he started. But i cut him off.

"hurt me? HURT ME!? He freaking took a hammer and broke my heart!" I yelled

" i know but... He looks like he really did regret it..."

" why are you suddenly on his side? you tried so hard trying to separate us when we were together.." i said.

"yes, but that was before i realized how happy he made you" he said. I looked down. Ezra really did make me happy. " He really did regret whatever he did, Aria. And i think you should give him a chance." He said.

"yeah... Your right..." I said. I got up and got the keys. I drove to ezra's place. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

_Here we go..._

**A/V: Hey guys! Sorry i had to end it here but at least this chapter was longer! i decided to make at least one chapter a day! it will probably be published around like 3 or 4 in the evening (just saying, i live in Texas) please review! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!**

** Love, May**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusions

**A/V: hey guys! I cant wait fir the season finally on Tuesday! Im pretty sure we're not gonna find out who A is. But any ways Here's the chapter:**

Aria's POV:

I knocked on Ezra's door. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation. The door creaked open. I saw Ezra with dry tears down his face.

"Aria..." He whispered.

"Can i come in?" i asked. He moved out of the way and i walked in. I went and sat on the couch. God... This brought back so many memories. Like the time when we first took a picture together in plastic bags** (Remember this?!). **I chuckled out loud. I looked at ezra.

"look Ezra the reason why i came back was I'm going to give you another chance-" I started then he cut me off.

"Really?" He said

"but as friends.." I finished. He was silent for a while then he finally spoke.

"Thats.. Thats ok... So do you want to go out for lunch? You know... As friends?" He said hopefully. I was going to agree but then i remembered my date with Lucas

"Oh... I was going to lunch with Lucas today.."

"Who?" he asked.

"My... Um... Boyfriend" I said. I could see the anger and jealously in his face.

"Oh..." He had his hands in a fist.

"But i could always cancel!" The words flew out of my mouth before i could even stop them. What the hell am i saying?!

"Its ok, you dont have to do that" He said

"Oh no, its ok. I insist"

_What am i doing?!_ I thought to myself. _Canceling my plans with my boyfriend so i can spend time with my... Ex-boyfriend?!_

"Ok then.. Lets go" Ezra said with a boyish grin that i always love. And his eyes looking at me so sparkly and shiny and-

_What am i thinking?! I already have a boyfriend!_

Like i said before this is going to be a long, long day...

* * *

So ezra and i had a nice little lunch in a fancy resteraunt and now we were going on a walk in the park.

"Its a really nice day today, right?" Ezra asked me. I looked up at the sky. He was right the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Yeah your right!" I said. I saw him going near the grass and picking up a flower. He walked up to me and gave it to me

"Awww... Thanks Ezra!" I said while smelling it.

"your welcome... It was nothing" he said nervously.

When i looked up from the flower i saw him staring at me. I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling just like they always were. Before i knew what was happening his lips were on mine. As soon as his lips touched mine i pushed him back.

"What the hell were you thinking?! We shouldn't be doing this!" I yelled

"I- I'm- I'm sorry.." He said.

"I think i should go..." I picked up my bag and walked back home and rewinding the moment i just had with ezra in my head.

* * *

I met up with Lucas on my way home. I apologized to him for canceling the date. We decided to go to Starbucks and chat for a while.

"Um.. So who.. uh.. Who was your friend?" Lucas asked me. Oh god... How was i supposed to answer this?

"He... He was just an old friend from high school.." I said hoping that it worked.

"Ok then... Hey Babe, i gotta go home" he said. He walked up to me and kissed me. For some reason the kiss felt... Wrong. Why was i feeling like this now?

He said goodbye to me and left me sitting here with all these crazy thoughts running through my head.

**A/V: Hope you guts liked this chapter! So what do you guys think about the kiss? I promise you guys there will be a LOT more drama in the next few chapters. Please review and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes that i had. I promise that i will try to update as soon as i can! **

** Love, Ma**y


End file.
